Microblog has become the most common kind of casual interaction of Internet users, and meanwhile microblog is also an effective tool having obvious media properties for the users to understand news events and spread the news events. A collection constituted by events contained in the same topic is usually referred to as a topic, and a topic is usually made up of a plurality of event progresses. For example, the topic “Diaoyu Islands Dispute” includes a plurality of events such as “Japan purchases the Islands”, “Hong Kong protects the Islands”. Events in any topic include a process of generation, development, upsurge, and end, and the events occurring on key time nodes throughout the whole process are connected in series to form an event context about the progress of the topic. The event context is a critical way to get aware of the development of a news topic event. Hence, how to acquire the event context of a certain topic event based on the microblog poses a new challenge for the technicians in the art.